Assassination on Solitudinem
The assassination on Solitudinem was a battle fought between several members of the 111th Heavy Brigade led by the Rogue named Ember and the Confederacy. The Briefing After getting Alexis returned to base, Ember conscripted now-Battalion Commander Alexis Deltern, Corporal Goblin, Lance Corporal Ultra, and trooper Meatshield to help her assassinate a separatist VIP located in a facility on Solitudinem. Confident that the mission would be a quick in and out, they grabbed their gear and moved out. The Mission Upon landing, they moved to and across a bridge before taking up positions in a ditch to formulate a plan. While Ember ran back to the ship, Goblin was sent 300 meters right of Alexis to scout that area while Ultra was sent up to the ridge line and Alexis took the center. As soon as Ember got back, the group split up. The scouting mission went wrong about as fast as could be expected, with Ultra instead following Alexis instead of scouting the ridge. When Alexis reached the hill just outside the enemy position, NAME opened fire on the unsuspecting droids. Fortunately Ember cleared the ridge, taking up a position on the opposite side of the entrance where she was able to clear the other side for Alexis. Within moments the first MTT opened fire, pinning down Goblin. While he was pinned, Alexis moved up and left while she fired, moving to the side of the MTT and scaling the side to open fire on the hatch from close range. With Alexis on the MTT, the rest of the group moved up, opening fire on the droids as the MTT began deploying them. With the droids down, Alexis moved into the MTT while the group moved up, firing at droids all throughout the area. Shortly after Alexis exited the MTT, holding onto the side and firing at the droids with her Z-6. Shortly after an AAT fired, hitting the MTT and sending her sprawling across the ground. Goblin immediately went to get her to cover while Ember, Ultra, and Meatshield provided covering fire. As Goblin moved to cover Ember dropped back, popping up a shield to better protect them as Meatshield began using it as cover. While he tended to Alexis, Ultra began moving back. His withdrawal proved fatal however, as a sniper droid quickly picked him off. When Meatshield dumped water on her face, Alexis quickly got up and was filled in by the two while Ember decided to flank the sniper droid. Instead drawing its fire, Goblin began giving Alexis cover fire as she sprinted for a second MTT, where she used it for cover to take out the sniper droid keeping Ember pinned down. With the sniper dead, The group moved up and cleared the area of droids. Deltern killed the Separatist VIP while Ember planted several devices on the support columns and entrance of the cavern base. Once the team regrouped outside, Ember detonated the device, destroying the cave and killing the remaining droid forces. Battered, the survivors left the planet, returning to Coruscant.